bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 21
4:21 PM, Jack's House Michael opened the door. "Knock knock, is the faggot hippy home?" Michael went right into his house and grabbed a beer. when he turned around Jack walked into the house. "Dude, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "That's my beer." He pointed out. Michael shrugged. "I know, I wouldn't drink it if it wasn't yours." Michael jokingly replies. "Smartass." Was all Jack could reply with. Michael sat on the couch. "I need your truck, I'm heading to Liberty City to save Greg from the Pigs." Michael started to explain. "While I'm gone could you keep an eye on the school for me, just keep me up to date on anything that's going on and shit?" Michael asked. "I'll take your girl too." Jack mocked, he knew that mentioning Michael's girlfriend totally pushed his buttons more then anything. Luckily Michael wouldn't be getting jealous this time he trusted Nicole and also he knew that Jack was just kidding. "You take my girl I'll take your mom, she's smoking hot." Michael mocked back at him. They both laughed and Michael jumped into Jack's truck. It hadn't been clean since it was probably on the market. "Jesus, do you ever clean this fucking thing?" Michael asked as he held his nose, as to not smell the shit that was in Jack's truck. "Hey, shut up. It's a chick magnet." Jack replied, confidentally. Michael laughed at his remark. "All it takes is a dented up truck to get Bullworth chicks." Michael sarcastically replied. They both laughed at that. "Hey, atleast I got wheels." Jack replied. "What do you have?" He looked at him quizically. "A girlfriend." Michael joked, "and I didn't even need a dented up piece of crap like this." He continued to joke with his friend. They said their goodbye and Michael pulled out of Jack's parking space and was on the highway leaving Bullworth within a few minutes. It was a long drive from Bullworth to Liberty City. It would be a fun trip though, he thought enthusiastically. Mr. Johnson's Office, 5:30 PM "I'm glad that you could join us once again for your senior year." Mr. Johnson said with a sly smile as Gary Smith sat in front of him. "Oh, thank you Mr. Johnson. I promise that my time in the Asylum was time well spent." Gary replied. Mr. Johnson glared up at him and smiled. "Good to know, I hope you have a great year!" He said. Then Gary got up and left the office. I'm back morons, he thought to himself. New Coventry, 6:24 PM Jimmy Queen was walking home from school when a really nice car pulled up in front of him and four Preppies stepped out, it was Tad, Justin, Parker, and Chad. "Hey, Pauper!" Tad exclaimed as he came up to Jimmy, who was short compared to Tad. "What do you want?" Jimmy asked. Just then Parker knocked Jimmy to the ground with a shove and they all started to kick him. These were hard kicks. Then Tad got on top of him held him down and started punching him in the face over and over again. Just then Tad was tackled to the ground by someone, he turned and saw that it was Michael's girlfriend Nicole. Nicole was punching him in the face when the rest of the Preppies threw her off. "How dare you touch me." Tad said. Nicole looked over at her former friend Parker and he looked reluctant to do anything as Justin and Chad held her down. Tad walked towards her and slapped her across the face. Nicole had a vicious look across her face. If at any point they would let her go she would try and kill Tad. Parker stayed back and wanted to say something, despite everything that happened with him and Bradi he still held respect for them and this was just wrong. But he knew better then to question Tad's resolve. Tad hit her with an uppercut hard in the stomach and she dropped to the ground. Then the Preppies got out of there quick as possible. Nicole got back to her feet, she was tough. For a pretty girl she was uncharacteristically tough. She didn't like fighting and often scolded Michael for doing so but she would jump into the fray for her friends and Jimmy was certainly one of her closest friends. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him to his feet. Last year Nicole was noticably taller then him but this year Jimmy had grown to 5'6" over the summer and was slightly taller then her. "I'm... Sorry." Was what Jimmy said after finally getting equal footing. Nicole looked at him. "Don't be." She said with a smile. Despite having a bruise across her face she was still incredibly beautiful. "It's my fault this happened." He said, worriedly. She gave him a soft hug. "Michael will be back and everything will be fine." He said. 8:21 PM, five minutes outside of Liberty City Michael was singing along to Ain't no Rest for the Wicked when his phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Greg. "Hey, baby." Michael answered jokingly. "Where are you?! The cops are coming after me I'm in Algonquin." Greg said, frantically. He was in big need of back up. "Keep your panties on I'm on the way!" Michael joked. The road was clear apart from his truck so he would be there in no time at all. Greg hung up. He was coming into the city about five minutes later and he was lating at a traffic light when Greg called again. "Where the fuck are you?!" Greg was near panicking. "I'm in Algonquin where are you?" Michael asked, despite the tough situation he was keeping his cool which was an unnatural trait of Michael's. When shit hit the fan he was always calm and collected, not to say that he's never lost it but he can turn a bad situation into a strategic one easily. "You know the Subway station near Middle Park?" Greg asked. "Yeah I think so." Michael replied. "Look, I'm underground the cops have blocked off most avenues of escape but that should be a clear area last time I checked." Greg told him. Despite vacationing in Liberty City over the summer the city was so vast and huge that Michael never even really learned much about the geography of the city and it would certainly take him time to find out where the Metro station was. "Alright, well I'll be there!" Michael promised and hung up. It was several minutes before Michael came up in front of the entrance to the Metro. He didn't know if it was the right one, he scanned the crowd for Greg but no one came. Just when he thought he was at the wrong station he noticed that familiar slim figure of Gregory Ryder. Michael honked the horn and Greg looked over at the truck. He knew Greg recognised it as Jack's truck so Greg instinctively broke into a run and opened the door quickly. Almost like he was tearing the door from it's hinges. "Hey, be gentle. Ain't my truck." Michael joked as they drove out of there quickly. Greg was breathing hard, everything was happening so quick that he was in shock and he would need time to calm down. The cops apparently chased him from his mothers house and he broke into a dead sprint. He had been running the entire four hours that it took Michael to get to Liberty City. "So, are you okay?" Michael asked, worriedly. Making sure that his friend was okay. Greg nodded. "Yeah, things are just happening so quickly." Greg replied. They continued on and were in the rural part of the state when he noticed that they would need to make a stop for gas. Greg noticed it too. "Hey, I think we need gas." Greg said outloud. "well, no. I thought the 'E' meant 'enough' gas." Michael said in a smartass tone. They both laughed about it for a second. They finally came up on a gas station. They pulled in and started to refill. They drove on for about 45 minutes before Michael yawned and realized how tired he was. He checked the his phone and the time was 11:59 PM. He stopped the truck on the side of the road. "What are we doing?" Greg asked. He was anxious to get back to Bullworth. He was also probably worried that the cops would come out this far and find them here. "Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch, we're just stopping for the night." Michael joked with him. "I'm tired and since I'm your rescue party it's my way or the highway." Michael said. He leaned back in the chair and even though he was uncomfortable he fell asleep. He heard Greg's cursing under his breath but he was making due. Michael fell asleep after about fifteen minutes. The Next Day, 8:00 AM Michael awoke to the sound of his phone going off. He looked over and saw Greg was still asleep then he grabbed the phone out of his pocket. It was C-Money. He pressed the answer button and put it to his ear. "What the hell you want?" Michael joked as he answered the phone. "The job is done." C-Money replied. He didn't sound too happy with Greg coming back to Bullworth at all. This was after all one of his closest friends and now he was just letting him go. After that conversation Michael started his drive back to Bullworth. He was hungry so he got a bite to eat. The days must have been tough on Greg because he was still asleep even through Michael's stop to get food. Michael shook him awake. "We'll be back in Bullworth in about and hour, here have some food." Michael said. Holding up a sausage burger. "Have some of my sausage." Michael joked. Greg took it and it quickly. They continued on their drive. They finally arrived back at the academy after a long drive. Michael dropped Greg off then went to drop the truck off at Jack's house. He got there and pulled into the driveway. He walked right in the door. "Hey you faggot Hippie!" Michael yelled as he walked right in. He saw Jack was asleep on the couch beer bottle in his right hand. "He looks so cute when he's cuddling a beer bottle." He jokes to himself. He then returns to the campus to hopefully relax after a stressful day. His hopes are going to be shattered. Category:Blog posts